<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WiFi Squabble by LeeGyuAeri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498156">WiFi Squabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri'>LeeGyuAeri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College! AU, M/M, One Shot, Romance, art student baek, but idk if its fluff either, but im sure that this made me giddy while writing it, i love profanity so i projected it to them, idk if this is comedy, partially established friendship, photography enthusiast chanyeol, rated teen because i love excessive swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you please just change it? I am due in four minutes and have already wasted 30 precious seconds in trying to persuade you to do so. So, please fucking change the password already Park Chanyeol."</p><p>"Hmm," Chanyeol ponders, tone teasing and all that aggravates Baekhyun even more. "how about a no?"  </p><p>God, how much Baekhyun wants to punch Chanyeol's lips with his own if it weren't for him being an annoying dumb fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WiFi Squabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I missed writing one shots, and this work was left unfinished for over a year.<br/>Here I am, enjoying writing BaekYeol once more. I hope y'all will enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! </p><p>Just for a little background info, Baek and Yeol had already an established flirty friendship in this story, and Chanyeol being the dickhead as they share one WiFi and the initial owner (Baek offering they share it and the expense since they're literally one wall away) always changes the password just to get Baek's attention and get him to come over to his flat. </p><p>They're both kinda well known around campus in this story, so hopefully that helps a little with their background ehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>College student Byun Baekhyun was not one to cram papers last minute. He just knows he isn't as he rushes another five thousand words essay his professor gave one day ago. If it weren't for the endless other deadlines he'd have to meet, this can be done easily. Aforementioned endless other deadlines actually got in the way and he fell asleep after all those - a digital sketch of three remaining different surrealist figures, and a detailed, fully-labeled anatomy sketch. Throw in a few more assignments given the very same day and it was the perfect recipe for him to forget that essay due in an hour.</p><p> </p><p>He insists the he isn't a fucking procrastinator as the angry sunrays burns through his windows at dawn. Baekhyun holds in a sigh, his fingers flying through the keyboard of his laptop and the bleary eye bags painfully in-depth even as he tries to hide it with glasses. Baekhyun isn't going to phone this one up, despite the well-deserved sleep he had getting in his way. There were a few (note: more than plentiful, actually) tabs that he resourced for the essay citations. All is a smooth sailing process, the research, the words flowing out (thank the Lord,) coherently and he was reaching the required amount of words. At the moment, his thought is exactly on the trails of how this essay flowed from the first word, down to the last one. His brown eyes catches a glimpse of the glaring red notification, and the few other tabs opened; it was probably photo shop for the other projects he stayed up all night to do. He manages to tuck in a small note amidst the chaos of thoughts that he should save all the files after finishing this one.</p><p> </p><p>Until he reaches the last word of the essay, making it a point that he does not exceed the five thousand words requirement. Baekhyun immediately clicks on the email icon to send this pain-in-the-ass essay before he stumbles off to another dilemma, but the moment he opens the e-mail, a notification popped up.</p><p>Hell descended that morning when it notified him that he had no internet connection.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That shithead must've changed the name and password again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Flushed red, his suspicions were confirmed when he flies to the settings and sees his laptop disconnected, the name of the wifi connection changed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Hi cutie. Drop off for a while in my flat when you see this ;)'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh he was angry, all right. Baekhyun could not have rushed faster than he did. For a while he had been accustomed to the fact that he can be awfully late at times and succumb to accept that. And he never, for the love of God, runs this desperately for a late class. It was not even <em>entirely</em> for the flirting situation. His laptop is about to die, with his works left unsaved and a threatening deadline looming closer and closer. Baekhyun cannot afford to lose all the progress he carved his blood for in one night. Said neighbor Park Chanyeol may be cute, but he would not be when he could be a catalyst for failing grades.</p><p> </p><p>He rushes out to the neighboring flat, his cotton pink hair a mess and his clothes unchanged from yesterday's night class. Baekhyun had set his mind to overthrow all societal etiquette and morals when it comes to door knocking at five minutes till seven in the goddamn morning, his knuckles midair and ready to knock away and -</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning cutie, didn't quite expect you to -"</p><p> </p><p>"Change the fucking password. Right. Now." Baekhyun demands, quite breathlessly because when had he stopped breathing? He shakes the thought away, but when Byun the procrastinator finally takes a quick overall of his dickhead of a floormate, well, Chanyeol couldn't be more perfect in mornings.</p><p> </p><p>His lips looks so fucking kissable, being pink and moist and all that.</p><p> </p><p>"Like what you're seeing?" Chanyeol remarked, and Baekhyun absolutely hates that he had the audacity to be enthralled by his flirtatious antics. Seeing how Chanyeol's muscles arms where quite angry when it was crossed over his chest, his body leaning on the doors frame and his legs looking so long and -</p><p> </p><p>"No," Baekhyun groans, hoping the frustrations of changed password of Wifi gets through, and not his desperateness of being unable to kiss Chanyeol's everything was the one that slipped out. "Can you please just change it? I am due in four minutes and have already wasted 30 precious seconds in trying to persuade you to do so. So, please fucking change the password already Park Chanyeol."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Chanyeol ponders, tone teasing and all that aggravates Baekhyun even more. "how about a no?" </p><p> </p><p>God, how much Baekhyun wants to punch Chanyeol's lips with his own if it weren't for him being an annoying dumb fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"God fucking," Baekhyun exasperatedly mumbles beneath his breath, opting to side step and trespass on Chanyeol's flat. Finding his laptop wasn't exactly the hardest when every room's layout was basically the same. Once you've gone through the short hallway, the living room slash dining room slash small kitchen dawns and just on its corner most right is the door towards bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun flies through the hallway and down the living room, Chanyeol's protest of him coming inside uninvited falling to deaf ears. His brown eyes gives a quick overlook by every surface - the table adjacent to the sofa, the end table to his left and the counter by the kitchen deemed empty of laptop, so he hurries down to the bedroom and chanting endless spells that he finds the laptop and alter the password already.</p><p> </p><p>The door creaks, and it slams quite loudly by the wall due to the ungauged force of opening it.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sees the laptop innocently opened by the bed, looking all vulnerable and ready to be hauled to his lap.</p><p> </p><p>So that’s what he does, the deities hearing his prayers and the laptop screen loads.</p><p> </p><p>He hears Chanyeol's screaming a bit too late, something like <em>don't fucking dare look at my laptop</em> or probably some other profanity because when the screen loads, he stops.</p><p> </p><p>His breathing, his thundered heartbeat, and if possible just to delay the event of a failing grade, the time stops.</p><p> </p><p>On the screen's wallpaper displayed him. It was the one when his course had held a live event of canvas painting during their uni's founding anniversary and everyone in the fine arts department had unanimously voted for him to do it.</p><p>The school gazette had featured this exact photograph, which was also entered as photo entry in an event. The name of the student who have submitted the photo for the contest had remained anonymous. Only the admins behind the event had the honor of knowing who photographed him.</p><p> </p><p>No one knew who took the photo despite the crowd they had in the art room that day. No one was able to get the original piece, digital or copy upon the artist's strict instruction.</p><p> </p><p>Even Baekhyun himself wasn't able to get a copy. So it caught him in utter surprise to find someone, Chanyeol specifically, to have this picture of him. </p><p> </p><p>How?</p><p> </p><p>More importantly, why is he the face in Chanyeol's laptop wallpaper?</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sighed, gently prying the laptop away from Baekhyun's frozen hands, his intent clearly forgotten upon the revelation and the swarm of questions wallowing him.</p><p> </p><p>He has only returned to reality when Chanyeol had waved a hand in front of him, saying that he had already changed the password of the internet. Baekhyun snaps back, eyes blinking and realizing how Chanyeol was staring at him with a … what's that, a concerned look?</p><p> </p><p>"Your deadline is due two minutes, Baek." Chanyeol says, and this prompts Baekhyun that, fuck, he was actually in a hurry for something important. So he stands up and hurriedly pads towards his own flat, leaving halfway without as much of a bow or a word, mind still a flurry of questions and adrenaline from what's happening.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever that wallpaper meant, it must be probably nothing, right?</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was naturally just a flirty guy with everyone around campus, right?</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those moments, one where Baekhyun had awfully wanted to paint the canvas of something, anything just to fill the white with colors type of feeling. One where he cannot seem to put the paintbrush down due to the itch of wanting to see a finalized art piece in one sitting.</p><p> </p><p>This moment was one of them, and with all rationality already being thrown out, because fuck his essay he can probably submit it late and clip an apology letter with it, he pads back from Chanyeol's hallway to his bedroom, seeing a dejected Chanyeol sitting by his bed.</p><p> </p><p>His shoulders were slumped, elbows resting by his knees and hands going through and through his hair as if he was regretting things. Baekhyun doesn't immediately interrupt the spectacle he was seeing, because the overly confident flirty Chanyeol had turned a total 180 degrees and looking so remorseful of everything.</p><p> </p><p>The snort Baekhyun elicits alerts Chanyeol of his presence.</p><p> </p><p>"Where'd the confident Yeol went to?" Baekhyun teases, and Chanyeol sighs and buries his face further on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, he left right after I thought you did. Spare me the teasing."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't seem to be the case earlier when I was practically on my knees begging you to change the password." Baekhyun muses, and just for the laugh of it, he proceeds to sit beside Chanyeol, their knees and legs making contact. The taller flinched a little at the contact, but makes no move to distance themselves further so Baekhyun pushed it further despite countless apprehension of whether what will come out of this.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck this, maybe this is the right moment to actually do something.</p><p> </p><p>Park Chanyeol remains silent, face covered in his enormous hands. Baekhyun stays still, just soaking in the sight of an embarrassed Park Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sees the clock ticking, and it was three minutes past seven.</p><p> </p><p>It's now or never.</p><p> </p><p>He removes his glasses, places them somewhere in the expanse of Chanyeol's unmade bed sheet and carefully, he plucks Chanyeol's fingers slowly off his face. Baekhyun was kind of surprised the taller had complied with it so easily, finding no ounce of protest with the way Chanyeol's hands was left embraced by Baekhyun's.</p><p> </p><p>It might have been the countless sleepless night finally catching up as Baekhyun's mind was loosened, and so were his actions that weren't thought of thoroughly. His deep brown orbs roved Chanyeol's for anything that would contest as protest; disgust, contempt, apprehension, rejection, but all he ever found was pure curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>He leans in closer, slowly, painfully so, and he places a hand just by Chanyeol's jaw.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I?" Chanyeol asks, his breath tickling Baekhyun's lips at the closing distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me." Baekhyun says, and he closes the thinning tension into a melting kiss. It was everything and nothing he had imagined it to be. Behind his lids were emotions bursting forth like acrylics being thrown into black concrete. It felt solid, real and grounded, but still kind of surreal like clouds descending on his lips with sweet moist.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss molded like sculpt, like a carving knife to a stone that does it job so satisfyingly well, almost too heavenly when Chanyeol cups his cheeks just to deepen it even further. Baekhyun moves his hands from Chanyeol's jaw to his locks, and cards them through it because he finally fucking can.</p><p> </p><p>It was really everything and nothing, because once they stopped, no one between them seems to register the fact that they had just kissed. Eyes staring into orbs, the clock ticking in the background and the sunlight flitting through curtains makes everything so perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol bursts into giggles, not letting go of Baekhyun's face and instead leans his forehead towards the smaller.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you, but I am so sorry for your missed deadline Baek." Chanyeol chuckles. Baekhyun smiles and feels his stomach churn delightfully at Chanyeol's crinkling laughter. He can really fucking wake up to this sound and sight for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you too, you annoying dumb fuck and you better make that up to me or else."</p><p> </p><p>"Or else what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Or else I won't kiss you anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Roger that." Chanyeol says, smiling as he leans in again to kiss Baekhyun senseless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was fifteen minutes past seven, and although Baekhyun was not one to cram papers, maybe he'd do it again if Chanyeol would make it up to him with a kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it? I didn't put much background because I cannot stretch it out more than it is.</p><p>I would like to apologize for the grammatical and spelling errors ehe. </p><p>AND PLEASE, DON'T CRAM OKAY?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>